Posture data may be information about the configuration of a device. For example, posture data is used in network admission control to check the posture of a device for access to a network. The posture data is sensitive information that should be encrypted and authenticated to avoid having an unauthorized party intercept the posture data and be able to access it. Accordingly, networks use private and public keys to encrypt and decrypt the posture data. In wired networks, the infrastructure to handle public key/private key encryption has been built and is easily used.
Previously, cellular networks did not see the need to use posture data in allowing access to a mobile node to the network. However, with the advent of third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) networks, it has become more useful to use posture data when performing network admission control. However, cellular networks do not have a public key/private key infrastructure in place. Thus, it would be very costly to build the public key/private key infrastructure to generate the information needed to encrypt/decrypt posture data in a network admission control procedure.